To quantify the dynamic aspects of protein metabolism (turnover, syn- thesis, breakdown and oxidation) in the preterm infant on hyperaliment- ation. 2) to quantify the relation between protein turnover and energy expenditure in the preterm infant. 3) to examine the effect of parenteral protein quality (Aminosyn vs Trophamine) on protein metabol- ism in the preterm infant.